Akashi
The Return Of The Prince Apperance Update: Akashi appearance has changed a lot over years, Akashi now standing at 6'3 vs 5'8. Body wise he resembles more of Akuma now as he's gain a significant amount of muscle mass though still looks relatively lean. Akashi's hair color has also changed as it is no longer red and black but blonde and his eyes for the first time in his life are the same color both being and vibratant gold coloration. Akashi's ear's no longer resembles humans and his teeth are sharper as well like his brothers , Akashi no longer has such and intimidating looking face, now his features are much softer and kinda looking, however his appearance doesn't match his presence which radiates almost nothing but evil though at the same time something pure. Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Head of The New Nexus Police Force 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Kenjutsu/Devils Dance) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Kishin Demon God Physiology Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it both of them the more destruction the stronger they Get which makes them formidable opponents on the battlefield . Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin's usually Rely on brute force making them feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring almost always their stronger passive abilities and a few gained abilities, For Instance one Ability is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess ranging from the ability to see further or to slow their perception for better reaction time etc. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities and are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill , Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself. For example Akira and Akuma alike could have multiple blades jammed into their bodies and operate as if there was nothing wrong they still feel the pain of it though which just goes to speak for their incredible pain threshold Akira even fighting on with two broken arms during the Last GMFA . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them or Surprise Attack Them (it's like they have an internal radar.) Also thanks to their Minds hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities going as far as to be able to sniff out their target's if the conditions are right. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akashi like Akira has control overy his na ture though unlike Akira who simply repressed his destructive Nature, Akashi has ebraced this Nature and in doing so gained control Akashi due to thisome is resilient to mind control completely and can block out even the strongest telepath's. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities/empowerments this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma Gains strengths of thousands of powerful beings. Yokai, Dragons, Humans, Gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him and because Kishin pass down their traits and nature to their Offspring Akashi has inherited those traits/abilities from Akuma though Akashi however does not possess the Complicated D.N.A of his Father, his Blood Is That of A Kishin's though without the Other's Mixed in , Which is why Akashi's power is more stable. However Akashi is also part incubus and part human as well this side coming from his half breed mother, because of his somewhat human side Akashi would normally be weaker which at first he was , if you compared him and Akira when they were children Akira was far stronger than him, though Akashi learned to do something Akira and Akuma had not and that was to embrace his nature and not only his demonic nature but his angelic side as well. Thus Akashi became immensely stronger than what he was previously. Due to his mother, Akashi has all the abilites that an inccubus would have though they are unbelieveably powerful due to them being enhanced by his fathers side making him far superior than others. '''After Fight With Akira: Akashi had fought with his half brother Akira Tetsu ultimately he ended up killing him though not before taking some of Akira's power and abilities from him. Akashi has since undo gone series of changes ranging from enterally to his outwards appearance. Akashi now has basically overcharge his power by adding Akira's on to his making his power nothing short of monstrous. Akashi gained All Akira passive traits and abilities adding to his own immunitis and resistant as well as overall strength , speed , agility etc... Akashi now had the ability to manipulate the elements such as fire and lightning like his brother as well as his ability to manipulate light, However Akashi saw no use in the abilities and as such Akashi decided to do away with them. Akashi possess the ability to transcend his own capabilities though in order to do so it demanded compensation and before Akashi used his lifespan in order to use it which is why he only used the ability for a short period of time and rarely used it. However this time he gave up almost all of the powers he gained from Akira as compensation and transcended his capabilities making him psychically as strong as his father if not stronger. Akashi however did keep Akira's ability to boost his strength as he found that that might be useful. 'Akashi's other Abilities:' *Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. *Dark Fire Manipulation *Purification *Chaotic Sight *Ability Transcendence *Divine Aura *Smite *Power Sharing *Biomorphing/Demon Morphing *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Dark Matter Manipulation/Dark Energy Manipulation *Corruption Manipulation *Conversion *Sin Manipulation *Lust Manipulation *Lust Empowerment *Gender Transformation *Life Mastery *Hybrid Creation *Succubus Physiology or Incubus Physiology *Enhanced or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Beauty or Supernatural Beauty *Enhanced Dexterity or Supernatural Dexterity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability or Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Enhanced Strength orSupernatural Strength *Hormone Manipulation *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Pheromone Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Enhanced Bite *Nail Manipulation *Prehensile Tail *Sexual Instinct *Sex Appeal Combat *Death By Sex/Kiss of Death *Soul Absorption *Soul Energy Absorption *Tantric Metabolization *Sex Empowerment *Sex Magic *Sex Specialist *Sexual Sight *Telepathy/Mental Presence *Persuasion *Wing Manipulation *Wing Manifestation *Alpha Physiology *Dark Arts *Chaos Magic *Demonic Magic *Enchantment *Life Magic *Lust Magic *Dark Lord *Demonic Force Manipulation *Lie Manipulation *Lust Embodiment *Power Immunity *Hypnotic Stare *Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *True Illusion Full Powered Emperor Eye Like his Father Akashi's has the Emperor eye, though Unlike his Father who had to train extensively to obtain his Akashi seemed to be born with this ability already awakened, and due to this Akashi's eye is even strong than his fathers, not as term in power but Akashi uses this ability to its fullest and that's simply because he has no choice in the matter as he grow so did the strength of his eye, and while his Fathers only awoken this ability in his right eye Akashi has the complete set his ability span both his Left and his Right eye, though the basic's is the same , Akashi's Left eye allows him to read his opponents Movement more than his right which allows him to better predict his opponents moves , While his Right eye allows him to see almost everything in a instant, this makes Akashi's a formidable opponent and one not easily beaten and it is said that with his eyes he can see into the future. The eye see things at about 1/24 later than it actually happens meaning we actually see afterimages of movement versus seeing it as it actually happens Akashi's eye however can see in the "now" meaning he doesn't see the afterimages of movement but see's it as its moving meaning his brain processes movement instantouesly without delay making his reaction time drasatically increased now only that but the average person can see about 1000 freames per second Akashi can see almost 10x that amount in the same amount of time. His Eyes also has a Second Ability though the nature of said ability is unknown even to Akashi while he's capable of using it he simply does not know how to so it remains unknown. 'Chi Base( Optional )' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's Category:RPC Category:Gods of Destruction Category:Drown In The Crimson Pargotory: The Path to Domination Category:Better Served Cold Saga